Splatoon: Misadventures
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: Welcome to this collection of misadventures. What happens when you put a squad of inklings, a human versed in memeology, and a prankster octoling? From the looks of it, a lot of bad stuff and a comedy gold mine. Rated T, just in case.


**Authors Note: Hello there! I decided to make a Splatoon fanfiction, due to my new found love for the Splatoon universe (Well mainly lore. I really love lore.) Hopefully you lovely readers will enjoy this. If not, then why are you still here? Go away. Watch a dank meme compilation or something. Anyways, ONTO TEH STOREH!**

 _Splatoon: Misadventures_

 _Chapter One: The Beginning_

All was well in the continent of Atlantium. The Inklings were doing some weird inkling...stuff, the Octolings were plotting to destroy Inkopolis because why not, and a third group was minding there own business, in an underground facility holding the remnants of an ancient civilization. In a desert area of the continent, near the outskirts of Inkopolis, the small abandoned entrance to the facility sat rusting away next to a larger building, also rusting. But noone here cares about that so lets get to some juicy stuff.

In this massive underground facility sat restaurants. military installations, apartments, government offices, and many other things. In one of the apartment complexes, lived a large group of friends. They obviously didn't live in the same room. That would be cramped and kind of awkward. Here we head to room B19. Inside was a two-room area. There was a green couch in the far back in front of a large flat-screen TV, with a kitchen area on the left near the entrance. There was a bathroom to the right of the kitchen. To the right of the couch was a bunk bed set with a small dresser. On the couch sat 15-year old Gabriello Ruggierio (Though everyone calls him Gabe), an Italian-American who lives with the rest of humanities remnants. Yep, the current generation (aka us, the retarded meme people) managed to save the human race. Anyway back to the story at hand.

He sat on the couch with his legs propped up on a medium-sized table he'd pulled up to the couch, with his eyes closed and his face in a small smile,while listening to an 8-bit version of "Moskau" (You know, the song in that Russian missile meme video) with some green earbuds plugged into his small black phone. He was wearing some faded jeans, with some black and red tennis shoes. He had a grey shirt with the symbol of the Galactic Empire outlined with white, in the center, underneath a light blue hoodie. On his head sat a black cap with the words "USS ALABAMA" and "BB-60" written in yellow on the front with a grey battleship outline in between the USS ALABAMA and BB-60. He didn't even notice the small figure walking slowly towards him from behind.

Then out of nowhere a loud airhorn was, uh...blasted (idk) and Gabe was startled right off the couch and onto the carpeted floor, landing with a scream and a loud thud.

"Looks like I got ya' good didn't I?" the figure said holding the airhorn in her hands with a triumphant smirk on her face, as she looked down upon Gabe.

Gabe slowly lifted himself up a bit and laid his back on the table behind him staring up at an octoling with messy red tentacles, some black shorts, dark blue and white shoes, as well as a dark red hoodie with a plain white shirt underneath the hoodie. "Yep, you certainly did Jen." Gabe said to the octoling, you guys now knowing her as Jen, while pulling himself off the ground. Jen (full name Jennifer Octarianos [Yep]) was one of Gabe's best friends, as well as one of his closest. They had somewhat of a sibling-like relationship. Gabe and Jen first met when Jen defected from the Octarian Army to escape the threat of death and war. She managed to sneak into Inkopolis, exhausted and she was found by Johnathan, one of Gabe's inkling friends. He took her back to the apartment complex his squad lived at, and where Gabe visited, and Gabe chose to take her back to the facility he called home, due to the lower difficulties of hiding her.

At first she was very quiet, but after around 4 days of being around Gabe she soon warmed up to the people of the facility. Now her and Gabe constantly played pranks on each other and the facilities inhabitants.

He checked the translator device in his ear to see if it was broken for a second before lowering his hand when he found no damage. "Sorry for making you fall on your face dude." she said snickering a bit. "It's all good," he replied grinning "no harm was done." "Yeah. Hey I was wondering if-" Jen was cut off by the sound of her phone's ringtone, and 8-Bit version of the USSR national anthem (Yes, she has been well versed with our memes and human cultures). She took her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it, holding it to her ear. "Yes?" "Hey Jen." "Oh hey Simon," Jen replied with enthusiasm, as she always did when talking with one of her friends. "what'cha doing?" "Nothing, we were just wondering whether or not you and Gabe would like to come over to the apartment today." "Hold on a moment." she said before covering the phones microphone with her palm. She looked at Gabe before asking, "Simon asked if we wanted to come over to their place today. Do you wanna go?" "Hmmm," he thought for a few seconds before finally saying "sure."

Jen looked at for a second before smiling and turning back to the phone saying "He said yes. We'll be on our way. See ya Simon!" "You too Jen." She turned the phone off and put it back in her pocket. She turned to Gabe who was in the process of getting a small string cheese stick from the refrigerator. "You ready to go?" she asked. "Yep" "Alrighty then let's go!" she said with excitement before grabbing Gabe's arm and pulling him out the door making him drop the sacred cheese stick. He frowned before he was quickly dragged out of the apartment. Thankfully for him (but not for us since their misery is, usually, our enjoyment) Jen suddenly stopped for a moment skidding to a halt before rushing back and quickly locking the door with her apartment key before running back over to Gabe, grabbing his arm again, and dragged him all the way to the vehicle bay.

 **AN: Well hope you guys enjoyed this short introduction to Jen and Gabe. Don't worry I'll begin work on the next chapter tomorrow morning (I live in Florida so it is currently 11:00 PM [It took me around an hour to make this]. Also the inkling squad will be introduced next chapter! (Yay!) Please leave a review, helpful criticism is accepted and appreciated and please follow and/or favorite this! Until next time!**


End file.
